A quien corresponda
by LadyWildhex
Summary: Mi nombre es Hermione Granger-Weasley y a mis 63 años, lamentablemente, me veo liberada de mi juramento. En las siguientes páginas encontrarás la verdad de muchos hechos que se vieron manipulados a conveniencia y que he guardado dolorosamente durante más de 45 años.


¡Hola! Esta idea me lleva quemando de una forma impresionante desde hace ya unos meses. No es gran cosa, pero necesitaba publicarlo. Espero que disfruten ^^!

* * *

A quien corresponda,

Mi nombre es Hermione Granger-Weasley y a mis 63 años, lamentablemente, me veo liberada de mi juramento. En las siguientes páginas encontrarás la verdad de muchos hechos que se vieron manipulados a conveniencia y que he guardado dolorosamente durante más de 45 años. Soy consciente que lo que aquí les mostraré será como abrir la caja de Pandora y dejar que todos los pecados se extiendan por el mundo, pero ya no tengo motivos para ocultarlo.

He realizado varios borradores para ordenar mis ideas y saber como explicarlo debidamente, pero lamentablemente mi mente torturada ya no es lo que fue y soy consciente que quedarán muchas dudas pendientes y me entristece no poder estar para explicarlas.

Nací el 19 de septiembre de 1979 en un pueblo a las afuera de York en el seno de una familia muggle. Durante ese pequeño período de tiempo en el que conviví con muggles sucedían extraños fenómenos a los que mi abuela llamaba "pequeños milagros" cuan equivocaba estaba puesto que, para su religión, yo sería su mayor enemiga, una bruja. Les contaría como fueron mis primeros años en Hogwarts la escuela de magia y hechicería, pero se han publicado varios libros no autorizados con mi biografía que se acercan tanto a la verdad que no me vale la pena ir corrigiendo cada punto.

Siento como si estuviera evitando lo inevitable por lo que iré directamente al meollo del asunto que es lo que realmente te tendrá a la espera en mi escrito.

En el tercer año en Hogwarts el profesor Rubeus Hagrid impartió la asignatura de cuidados de criaturas mágicas, una asignatura francamente fascinante pero que él siempre lograra que tuviera esa chispa de peligro. A mediados de curso trajo a un hipogrifo hermoso llamado Buckbeak el cual, aunque tuvo mucha aceptación, se vio envuelto en una batalla que no quería y era la de mi casa, Gryffindor, con Slytherin. Por esta disputa acabó hiriendo no muy gravemente a un compañero de la casa verde, Draco Malfoy. Es aquí donde comenzó todo.

Por algún extraño motivo me sentía realmente mal cuando ocurrió este incidente y dejando de lado la diferencia entre las casas no pude sino saltar a exigirle a mi maestro y amigo Hagrid que llevase al chico a la enfermería, lo cual hizo. Por algún motivo que desconozco me vi con la necesidad de ir a ver como se encontraba en la enfermería, sabía las repercuciones que podía tener esto en el animal, en mi amigo Rubeus, pero jamás me pude imaginar las que podía tener en él.

Fue ese mismo día, cuando me asomé en la puerta de la enfermería para verlo, que supe que aquel rubio no era lo que nos demostraba. Lo primero que escuché fue una cachetada, un golpe rápido, sonoro y limpio, tras esto una cantidad de improperios nada típico de un hombre de alta alcurnia como el que ahí se presentaba. Acababa de ver como Lucius Malfoy golpeaba a su hijo. No recuerdo realmente las palabras pero como idea general se avergonzaba de que su hijo tras ser herido no hubiese mantenido la compostura y sacado su varita para matar al animal. Estamos hablando de ver a un padre gritarle a su hijo de 14 años que fuera un asesino. De Draco solo vi como agachaba la cabeza avergonzado por ser débil y a su padre repetirle que si el que no debe ser nombrado volviese él tenía que estar preparado para todo, que él era el futuro.

Como comprenderá lector jamás pude contar esto en alto, es decir, ¿Qué provecho sacaría? Ese mismo año Harry creía que el asesino de sus padres, indirectamente, estaba libre y mi esposo nunca fue muy dado a escuchar sin hacer una exageración o elucubración al respecto, así que simplemente me callé.

Dejé de verle de la misma forma, no pude evitarlo, jamás me había imaginado que él pudiera tener semejante vida. En el colegio decir "Draco Malfoy" era como hablar del mayor niño mimado. Riquezas, herencia, mimos, se supone que lo tenía todo y lo que yo había presenciado no iba acorde con lo que todos creíamos.

No sé cuanto pasó pero volvía a presenciar ese mismo año un encuentro entre padre e hijo. El señor Malfoy le estaba explicando el juicio contra Hagrid y Buckbeak, él simplemente se limitaba a asentir pero cuando se atrevió a decir que no le interesaba que el animal muriese que no había sido para tanto nuevamente su padre arremetió contra él con la cabeza de serpiente de la empuñadura de su bastón-varita dejandole una pequeña herida en el pómulo. Callada salí corriendo horrorizada por ver semejante trato.

Y ahora se preguntarán, ¿cómo sintiendo tanta lástima por él acabé golpeándolo? Porque sí, la biografía no se equivoca, le golpeé en la cara. No pude evitarlo, sentía lástima por él y ese día se encontraba riéndose de la muerte del mismo animal que él había querido proteger. La rabia me pudo y simplemente los actos brotaron.

Ese mismo año no volví a tener ningún encuentro con él que sea digno de mensión en esta carta, basta decir que los insultos y miradas con odio eran frecuentes en nuestras "leves" conversaciones. Pero ese año había marcado un antes y un después en mi vida.

4º año de mi estancia en Hogwarts, uno de los hechos más estudiados y desmigajados. Ataque de mortífagos en el mundial de Quidditchs, torneo de los 3 magos, suplantación de Alastor Moody, muerte de Bartemius Crouch Sr. y Cedric Diggory y el resurgir de Lord Voldemort. De este año solo puedo recordar un simple hecho que no se sepa y es "Aléjate de él, está mal aconsejado en cuanto a su bando". Esta frase me la dijo Draco Malfoy tras verme con Viktor Krum en la fiesta que se celebró. ¿Por qué me advirtió? ¿Por qué se preocupó de mí? Pasaron años hasta que supe la respuesta y si tú, el que lees, me conoces lo más mínimo, sabes lo frustrada que me siento cuando no obtengo respuesta y por ende como pasé ese tiempo dandole vueltas a esa misma escena.

Comprendo que en la actualidad no entiendas a que venga todo esto, de por qué cuento los encuentros más relevantes con el fallecido Draco Malfoy, pero hacía tanto tiempo que no lo decía en voz alta que me cuesta. A final de ese quinto año en Hogwarts, tras verme envuelta en una batalla contra un grupo de mortífagos en el Departamento de Misterios del Ministerio y encerrar a su padre en Azkaban, él y yo comenzamos a intimar. Fuimos compañeros de sufrimiento varias noches en la sala de adivinación. Fue un encuentro no planeado, yo había ido a despejarme y seguir llorando la muerte de Sirius Black y él a llorar por el nuevo encargado de su crianza, Voldemort. Tras esos encuentros y varias cartas a escondidas durante ese verano donde fue entrenado como mortífago yo, Hermione Granger-Weasley, ayudé activamente a Draco Malfoy en lograr meter a un grupo seguidores de Voldemort en la escuela de Hogwarts de magia y Hechicería.

Sí, era consciente de lo que hacía. Sí, sabía cuales eran las consecuencias. Sí, participé también en la muerte de Albus Dumbledore.

No puedo explicarlo, tras estos años aún ni he podido comprender mi comportamiento, pero no me arrepiento de nada de lo que hice. Él necesitaba mi ayuda, eramos el apoyo del uno en el otro. Él solo me tenía a mí y yo, con un pensamiento bastante egoísta por mi parte, solo le tenía a él. La persona que yo pensaba que quería y me quería estaba con otra chica, Harry no se mantenía muy cuerdo después de todo lo sucedido el año pasado y el asunto de los Horrocruxes lo tenían alejado de mí. Cuando Draco me explicó lo que le habían mandado a hacer, cuando me mostró su marca y vi la desesperación en sus ojos y el miedo supe lo que tenía que hacer, algo en mi interior me empujaba a hacerlo. Si esto lo llego a contar cuando era joven dirían que las hormonas me jugaron una mala pasada al encontrarme con un muchacho atractivo e inteligente a mi lado, y puede que tenga razón, pero sé que había una conexión especial entre los dos, una conexión que duraría muchos años.

Cuando me enteré que casi había matado a Ron y ver como él susurraba mi nombre en su estado de duermevela tras sentir la muerte tan cerca solo pude sentir rabia por Draco, hubo un momento en el que deseé odiarlo, luego recordé que había sido yo la que había ideado ese plan. Que yo había fallado en el intento de asesinato hacia Dumbledore y casi había matado a mi amigo.

Y luego está el duelo que mantuvieron Harry y Draco en el baño, quería frenarles pero me mantuve callada observando la escena tras un hechizo desilusionador deseando que Myrtell no me traicionara y contara que también estaba ahí. Y Harry lanzó ese hechizo que le había tenido intrigado de ese estúpido libro.

Verle ahí, en el suelo, con su cabello rubio manchado de su propia sangre fue la escena más horrible que he presenciado y eso que durante el siguiente año presencié demasiadas muertes. Pero eso era distinto, era un ángel que había caído, un ángel que sufría dolor pero que sus ojos no transmitían nada más que alivio. Él se había planteado el suicido en varias conversaciones, pero si no lo hacía era por su madre, sabía que morir él sería condenarla a ella al mismo destino. Un chico de 16 años tenía la vida de su familia en sus débiles hombros.

De ese año lo único positivo que hubo y algo a lo que me aferro con una sonrisa es de lo buen equipo que eramos los dos estudiando y arreglando el armario evanescente y lo terriblemente malos que somos como asesinos.

En el séptimo año apenas le vi y cual fue muy sorpresa tras ser atrapada que él se encontraba ahí, mirándome, mintiéndo sobre conocernos y sobre quién era Harry. ¡Mintiendo a todos por mí! Pero aun así nunca se perdonó haber permitido que su tía me torturase. Desde ese momento los dos estábamos marcados para la que siempre sería nuestra naturaleza. Yo una sangre sucia y él un mortífago. Hice acoplo de todo el esfuerzo para abrir mi mente únicamente para él, para que supiera que estaba bien, que no hiciera nada, que mirara a otro lado. Él solo me transmitió miedo, rabia y esa sensación malditamente dolorosa de contención para no levantar su varita y matar a su sangre. Si antes cabía alguna duda sobre esa extraña conexión entre los dos en ese momento quedaba más que demostrado que existía, que entre nosotros no había hormonas, no había desesperación, entre nosotros se había creado un vínculo en el alma. Estábamos atado al uno al otro, nuestra mera existencia se basaba en el latir del corazón del otro. Lo amaba, lo amaba como nunca antes amé a alguien y como jamás volví a amar.

La guerra terminó y durante meses mantuve encuentros íntimos con él mientras se encontraba en arresto domiciliario. Le suplicaba que me dejara contar la verdad a mis amigos, que me dejara decir al ministro que yo había sido tan culpable como él de los hechos del 6º año, pero no quería que mi noble nombre estuviera manchado. La heroína de guerra Hermione Granger no puede ser juzgada como asesina y traidora a la causa. A mi realmente me daba igual, yo solo quería estar con él, quería seguir entregándome al amor y la pasión en sus brazos. No imaginaba mi vida sin su existencia y hoy, realmente, soy consciente de que mi vida no es nada sin la suya.

Los juicios se atrason más de lo debido y siendo un par de muchachos jóvenes sin más preocupación que exprimir al máximo el tiempo con el otro cometimos el error más hermoso y estúpido del mundo, me quedé embarazada. Cuando le di la noticia solo supo llorar. Lloraba porque esa niña nacería bajo el yugo de su apellido, lloraba porque sabía que el mundo iría contra de ella, lloraba porque la gente la señalaría como asesina, como mortífaga, como mago escuro. Fue aquí donde parte de mi alma se rompió.

No queríamos deshacernos del bebé, era nuestro, era la mayor demostración de amor entre los dos. No solo habíamos juntado nuestras almas en una, habíamos juntado empeño en crear una vida desde cero, la vida que sería más importante que cualquier otra para los dos. Tomamos una desición, una cobarde y apresurada desición. Decidimos que deberíamos contarle todo lo sucedido a Ron, al menos lo necesario, para el mundo mágico eramos pareja y entre nosotros siempre hubo ese coqueteo estúpido además de ser unos de mis mejores amigos. No se lo tomó nada bien, pero él sería capaz de dar su vida por protegerme y sabía que decir que el hijo de mi vientre era de Draco era ponerme la diana a la espalda como colaboradora de Voldemort. Él nunca supo realmente la verdad.

Realizamos un juramento inquebrantable. Jurábamos no contar nada de lo ocurrido en Hogwarts, jurábamos no contar nada de nuestro romance y de nuestra hija, jurábamos que nunca más volveríamos a vernos. Cuando vi esa pequeña marca en mi piel supe que algo dentro de mi se había roto. No pude besarle, no pude despedirme, simplemente me fui aguantándo las lágrimas que brotaron tan solo aparecerme en mi casa.

Ron y yo nos casamos al mes y poco después tuve a Rose Marie. Una hermosa niña de pelo castaño y ojos grises. Si se publicó rápidamente que podría ser que esa hija no fuera de Ron simplemente por el color de sus ojos no quisiera imaginar si hubiera salido con el hermoso cabello platinado de su padre.

Pasaron los años y los juicios comenzaron a ser más crueles. Condenaron a Draco a Azkaban por traición, por intento de asesinato, por ayudar a un grupo de convictos a entrar en una escuela. Lloré, me desgarré la garganta en lamentos y destruí todo lo que estaba a mi alcance. Mi magia se desbocó y prácticamente no dejé ni un mueble en pie mientras Ron sujetaba a mi hija en brazos y me miraba con dolor. Me amaba y yo estaba ahí perdiendo la cordura por otro hombre, aunque realmente me desesperaba porque esa condena debió de ser mia, yo hice lo mismo que él.

Durante un tiempo estuvimos carteándonos, pero nos sentíamos débiles y enfermos cada vez que lo hacíamos. El juramento pesaba sobre nosotros y decidimos simplemente alejarnos para siempre. En mi última carta le mandé una foto de su hija jugando con sus inconfundibles ojos plateados observando alegre mientras le sacaba la fotografía.

Al hacer entrega de esta carta soy consciente de mi pena de muerte. Yo decidí realizar ese juramente y decidí ser una cobarde y ocultarle la verdad al mundo.

Harry, lamento que hayas tenido que enterarte de todo esto a estas alturas, no hubieras sido capaz de perdonarme si te llego a contar la verdad. Ruego comprendas porqué me alejé de ti y nuestra amistad no pasó a ser más que un simple compañerismo. Te quise y te quiero como a un hermano, nunca dejé de echarte de menos y amargas lágrimas lloré cada noche al ver mi mundo derrumbarse a mis pies. Merecías la verdad pero soy una cobarde y mi juramento me ataba.

Familia Weasley, perdón por mentirles a la cara al presentarles a Rose como una de vuestra familia. Usé a Ron durante decadas y jugué con su amor no correspondido. Sacrificó su vida por mí simplemente porque me amaba. Jamás pude perdonarme ser tan egoísta y aunque le quise no pude amarle. Tiene el cielo bien merecido.

Rose… nunca te mentimos. Sabías que no eras hijo de Ron y sabías que yo era infeliz. Lamento no haber sido la madre que merecías pero mirarte a los ojos era verlo a él y en mi interior una fiera gritaba deseando volver a estar con él y mandar todo a la mierda simplemente por un segundo en sus brazos. Rose Marie Malfoy, eres la heredera del patrimonio Malfoy y una mestiza. Ojalá hubieras podido conocer al hombre más maravilloso, atento, protector, cabezota e inteligente que he tenido el honor de encontrar. Tu padre y yo te esperaremos en el cielo.

No tengo nada más que decir salvo que lo siento. Lamento cada minuto en mi vida que fui una cobarde y no me mantuve junto al hombre al que amo. La muerte de Draco ha sido la señal para limpiar mi alma y entregarme de nuevo a él. Comprendo que ninguno de ustedes entenderá realmente lo que es sentir ese fuego en el pecho que te empuja a hacer lo que sea necesario por proteger y cuidar a la persona a la que amas. Cometí muchísimos errores pero no me arrepiento de haberle ayudado siempre que pude puesto que esto significaba atrasar un día más su muerte.

A partir de hoy, como siempre me he sentido, soy Hermione Malfoy, viuda de Draco Malfoy y madre de la última descendiente viva de esta dinastía.


End file.
